1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of clips and quick links. More specifically, the present invention relates to a releasable clip to aid in the connection of items.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desirable to have certain items or devices attached to clothing or gear so that they are easily accessible and/or usable. D-clips or carabiners are typically used to attach items or devices clothing or gear.
Once items are attached, they typically do not separate easily. In fact, typical attachment devices are created such that once items are attached, deliberate actions are required to release the items from the attachment device. Typically, these actions require the weight or load up an attached item to be removed from the attachment device for the item can be removed.
It is also generally required that that the attached item in the attachment device be repositioned relative to one another for items to be unattached.
Unfortunately, because multiple actions are typically required to remove items from attachment devices, once an item is attached to clothing or gear using done attachment devices, the item can easily become an entanglement hazard for the wearer.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.